First proposal redone
by Babelvr54
Summary: What would happen if John had expressed his feelings before asking for marriage, and Margaret had thought about her words before speaking them? The story is better than the summary, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Mr. Thornton was nervous. He had never in his life felt this nervous. As he walked through the smoky streets of Milton he thought of how likely it would be that she'd accept living in these conditions. He knew how difficult it had been for her to adjust to his Northern ways. Society was different here than in London. He was a tradesman, not a gentleman.

His heart throbbed in his rib-cage, trying to escape its confines. She was going to refuse him. He was sure of it. He was so desperate to win her heart, to have a companion to go home to. Someone to share all his worries with. He wanted someone to worry when he didn't eat enough, or get mad at him for coming home late, or insist on his opinion on which dress was better. More than anything in the world he wanted to see the love he saw in his own eyes reflected back at him. He knew that it wouldn't matter if she accepted or rejected him today, for he would love her for eternity. Quietly if required.

His palms were sweaty in his gloves as he knocked on the door. He wondered if she would think that he was doing this to save her reputation, not that she needed to be saved since Mr. Bell was her godfather. Any gossip on her had been crushed as no one wanted to face his fury.

Margre- Miss Hale opened the door, looking like a queen in her emerald skirt and creamy linen blouse. Her hair was committing a mutiny against all the pins and was half out of its confines. It seemed that he had caught her just as she was about to change.

"Mr. Thornton!" She exclaimed, "Father is out with Mr. Bell for the evening, I can write down a message for him if you want?"

John shook his head "I'm here for you." His voice was so quiet, he could barely hear himself.

"Oh... Please do come in." She still stood in the doorway, unsure.

John gently pushed past her and stepped into the hallway, quietly relishing the contact, wondering if he would ever feel her body against his again. He had never been interested in anyone before Margaret. The female form started to interest him when he started noticing all the many things she said with her eyes, rolling them with humour as she joked with Mr. Bell, glaring daggers at him for whatever new way he had offended her, amused sparkly as she sparred verbally with her father, reverence as she thought of her old home... He had made a study of all her expressions, for that was all he had. He so desperately wanted more.

She closed the door and followed him to the sitting room. "Would you like some tea sir?" She looked as uncertain as he felt.

"No, thank you. I'm here for - umm. I lov- err. Dear god, I have never done this before..." He trailed off. Scrubbing his face with his hands he plopped down of the sofa with a groan.

Margaret was utterly confused, so she did the only thing she could in that situation. She made tea. She handed him a cup, her bracelets clattering. John seemed dazed by the noise and grabber her hand, kissing it gently. He held on to it as he spoke "I have been in love with you from the moment you verbally spared with me, you always on the moral high ground whilst I defended my capitalism. I wish to argue with you about masters and men for the rest of my life if you are willing. Will you - will you marry me?"

Margaret did not know what to do. She had thought that he would talk about impropriety and rumours and her reputation, but here he was, talking about love. All the wind flew out of her sails as she understood the emotion behind his deep blue eyes. She knew she didn't love him, not in the way he loved her.

She sat down next to him, her hand held tightly in his trembling one. She reached out with her other hand and cupped his face. His eyes closed as he leaned into it. "Before I answer, I need you to know that I don't love you like you claim to love me." Mr. Thornton looked up, his heart cracking as the enchanting creature in front of him tried to let him down easy, but he refused to back down, for there was still hope. She hadn't yet answered.

Margaret continued, "I have strong reactions to your words, no matter what they are. I'm always conflicted around you, and I never know how to behave. We barely know each other. I ask that we spend a little bit more time together, learn each other's likes and dislikes before jumping to marriage. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either."

John was on a roller coaster, the highs and lows that he was feeling would have brought a weaker man to his knees, yet he could not help himself when she said that she wanted to spend more time in his company. He was a drowning man, he would take whatever she gave him. He embraced her tightly to himself, still unable to release the hand he was holding, causing her to twist her arm in an uncomfortable position.

She lightly hugged him back, before the need for air became imminent, causing her to tap on his shoulder. She felt a gentle kiss on her neck before he let her go completely. The smile on his face could light the town.

"I will ask your fathers permission tomorrow to court you. Would you sit in on our lesson?" He asked gently, caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

Margaret had never been touched so intimately before, found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the warmth of his rough hands. She responded with a whisper "Yes I shall, I'll even bake his favourite carrot cake". The rosy blush on her face made his knees feel weak.

"May I please kiss your lips Miss Hale?" His voice was suddenly rough with desire, his eyes gently begin her to accept.

She looked down, suddenly shy, before looking up with determination and nodding. The elation he felt could not be compared to anything as he leaned forward and tilted her chin upward, trying to capture this amazing moment. His lips found hers and then there were no more thoughts in either heads. There was only passion, undiscovered for so long that it burst out now that it was found. Their tongues duelled a war where everyone was a winner. Her arms went to his waist, tentatively holding him closer. The need for air finally made them break apart.

"That was my first kiss" Mr. Thornton hoarsely told her.

"Mine too" she smiled up at him before kissing his cheek. She then took his hand and lead him to the door "You need to leave before we make the news again. This time all the gossip will be the truth. I shall see you tomorrow."

Just as he was about to leave, she pulled him back "wait!", she diligently combed his hair back into position and handed him his hat. He grinned cheekily before turning around to leave.

:

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm just adding a little bit more romance and drama into our favourite couple's life. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

His mother's disapproving gaze followed him as he left Malborough Mills for Crampton. His normally steady pace was erratic as he excitedly walked. The kiss from yesterday had kept him warm all night. The feel of her in his arms made him want her warm, loving embrace even more. He wondered if he could get a moment alone with her today.

He knocked on the door, disappointed that it was opened by Dixon instead of Margaret. He walked into the study to find Mr. Bell would also be accompanying them in their lesson today. He knew that the meddlesome old man somehow already knew about their understanding. The wink he gave John confirmed his doubts.

Margaret was in her usual place with a book in hand. She glanced up at John as he took his place. Mr Hale brought up Plato's metaphors of the cave, explaining the depth of the metaphor. "For we all only know what we see, but a man who has been beyond our mental and physical limits, knows more. We, mere simpletons in comparison would consider him crazy, for we would not have the imagination to consider such an idea."

Mr Hale kept going, but John was focused on what Margaret was doing. She knew the tea preference of everyone in the room and was poring it thusly. She handed Mr Bell his cup first, then Mr Hale and finally John. Their eyes held a moment longer as their fingers touched. Mr Bell's knowing cough pulled them apart. Mr Hale was as clueless as ever.

There was a pause as the men sipped their tea, and John took that moment to speak up. "Mr Hale, I would like to ask your permission to have the honour of courting your daughter."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Margaret turn around, suddenly very interested in the bookshelf. Mr Hale took a moment to compose himself. He honestly had no idea of what was going on between his pupil and his daughter. Surprisingly enough, Mr Bell came to their rescue as Mr Hale seemed speechless.

"What are you thinking about Hale? Say yes! Don't you see your daughter blushing a bright red over there. Not to mention all the hidden glances and hand grazing."

That snapped Mr Hale out of his daze "Oh truly John! Margaret, darling come here. I'm so glad. I always did feel you would make a good couple, but the many arguments you two had, I had given up hope of it ever happening. Of course you have my permission."

Margaret was hiding her face in Mr Hale's chest and John was grinning. Mr Bell had a bright smile on his face.

Mr Hale's face lit up in understanding "Maggie, is this why you've turned our home into a bakery today? So many cakes and sweets! I fear we could feed the town!"

John only just tampered down the urge to pull Margaret into a fierce embrace. It was official, they were courting. To have right to call her Maggie was now a new life goal for John. He would do everything in his power to make her fall in love with him.

They all say back down, Margaret hiding her face in her book, Mr Bell spent the hour harassing John, and Mr Hale tried to keep peace and bring his lesson back on track. Margaret saw John out at the end out the hour, keenly escaping the knowing looks her father and Mr Bell gave them.

Down the stairs, John couldn't help but pull her into him. "Mr Thornton! I didn't expect you to ask him whilst I was in the room." She gently pushed him away so she could glare at him.

"Is it too much to call me John?" He pulled her back.

"John! I am very mad at you!" She exclaimed, yet he could feel the smile on her lips. His heart raced as he heard his name being spoken by her. She was the only person to call him by his Christian name besides his mother and Fanny.

"I want to hear that for the rest of my life" he told her.

Margaret couldn't help but like this light hearted side of him. He looked so much younger when he smiled. The tension lifted from his face like a veil and he was almost unrecognisable. She felt a warmth in her heart every time she saw his smile. There was so much affection in his gaze that she couldn't help but bask in it.

John bid Margaret goodnight with a peck on her lips. On his way home, he couldn't help but make a detour. His feet led him to his father's grave. John hated his father, for he was a weak man, a man who left his wife and two children to fend for themselves. He didn't have honour, nor did he have courage, for only a lack of character can lead a man to such an action. John hadn't had an ounce of happiness since he was eleven. At the tender age of eleven, when boys think only about causing mischief, John was looking for work. He had to build himself from ground up to feed his mother and sister.

Margaret made him want to wake up in the morning. She emitted such peace from within, that he couldn't help but seek solace in her warmth. She saved the man from becoming the machine. He prayed that she wouldn't make him wait too long, for a part of him died every time he had to walk away from her. Going home to a cold bed and a lonely meal wore down on the happiness he had felt just moments ago.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How soon do you think they should get married? Let me know in your review


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hannah Thornton gravely disapproved of Margaret Hale that much was evident to both John and Margaret. They had spent a month courting, before John broached the subject of marriage again. Mrs Thornton, not yet wanting to give up her reign of the house, thought it was too soon for John to be thinking of marriage. For surely there would be better prospects for her hardworking son, than a clergyman's daughter.

"Margaret, the last time I asked you this question, you wanted us to learn more about each other. We have spent every day together for the last month. I thought it unimaginable, but my feelings for you have grown exponentially in the past month. The one hour I get to spend with you each day is the only thing I look forward to. You've given me purpose, made me a better man, a better master to my men, a better brother to my sister..." Mr Thornton drifted off as he saw tears in his beloved's eyes.

Margaret stood him up from his knees and kissed the trembling fist in her hands, she then pulled his face down to her level and kissed his cheek, wiping his tears away, before whispering a happy 'yes'. She didn't want to torment a proposal out of him for she knew how much he loved her.

The relief he felt was monumental as he almost crushed her in his embrace. After a few moments, he let her go just enough for her to gasp in some air. They both sat back down before Margaret started talking again "John, please do hear me out - I do love you, maybe not as much as you love me, but I do love you. I feel this ache in my heart every time you leave, and oh you must think of me wanton when I say this, I dream about you sometimes and wake with a pulsing ache in my stomach. I don't know what it all means, but if you still want me for a wife after knowing all of this, then I'm yours."

John for his part couldn't be happier for he knew that her love for him would grow with some time and patience on his part. Greater still was his joy in the knowledge of his love dreaming about him. There hadn't been a night since he met her when he hadn't dreamt of her. Each night he woke, facing the cruel reality of an empty bed.

"I am not letting you go, my love, not for anything in the world. To know that you love me, and dream of me is enough. I hope you don't wish for a long engagement, for I don't think I could bear being parted from you any longer."

Margaret patted his arm, her eyes sparkling "Oh, no I do not want a long engagement at all, 6 months sounds good to me."

John missed the expression on her face as he thought about a six month long engagement "Maybe we should just elope?" He asked hopefully.

Margaret's laughter rang out "On the other hand, I do believe a week will suffice. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Being married this second wouldn't be soon enough, darling. I wish we were married the second we met!" John replied, playing with one of her escaped curls.

"But surely not! I was so horrible to you then." Margaret argued.

"Which is why I fell so hard for you. The women I met before you were sheep, they didn't care about my character, or what I did for a living, all they cared for was my wealth. You couldn't care less for my wealth, for you seem set on making me the kindest Master in all of Milton."

Mr Hale walked into the living room, puzzled by all the ratchet, and saw his daughter and pupil sitting close together and holding hands. As much as he approved of the match, such impropriety! Yet the smiles on their faces, could it be? "What's going on here?" His voice boomed, pulling the couple out of their daze.

"Father!" Margaret was startled, but recovered, a smile gracing her face once again "Mr Thornton has asked me to be his wife, and I accepted."

"Oh dear, that is great! I am truly happy for you both." He had tears in his eyes as he pulled his daughter and his new son into an embrace. He could finally rest in peace knowing that his little girl would be taken care of.

"Father, we wish to be married in two days." Margaret spoke to the surprise of both men.

John took both her hands in his "Truly? I am so overjoyed I don't know how to express myself! I will get a marriage licence straight away." He kissed the back of her hand.

She truly understood him. The house on the mill was somehow filled with misery. Maybe they would move somewhere in the suburbs after marriage. He would find a place with a large backyard so their children would have the space to play and grow.

"If you wish Maggie, but you must write to your aunt and cousin, and oh dear I need to write to Mr Bell" Mr Hale was muttering about young love all the way to his study. As an afterthought he called out "Please do leave some kissing for after the wedding." Both Margaret and John turned lobster red.

A/N:The wedding will be in the next chapter. Please do follow the story for regular updates. How much detail do you want for their first time together? I don't imagine they were too creative back in the day... Let me know in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Chapter 4

It was an hour before the wedding and John was a wreck. What if she didn't show up? What if she changed her mind? What if she tripped and injured herself? What if she didn't love him anymore?

Margaret too was a nervous mess, but for reasons separate to John's. She didn't have any female figure in her life to preach to her about her duties as a wife. Her aunt and cousin would arrive just in time for the wedding as their train was delayed. Dixon had never been married. Her father was clueless of her dilemma as he knocked on her door "It isn't polite to be late to one's own wedding Maggie. I shall wait for you down stairs."

John will teach me everything I need to know, she thought. She truly looked bewitching in her mother's cream wedding dress. She felt like a queen as she placed a tiny silver tiara on her head and looped it into her curls. The powders Edith had sent from London were making her skin sparkle. Her mother's sapphire blue pendent resting on her breast.

She walked down the stairs to her father with all the grace and poise of a queen. Mr Hale marvelled as his daughter looked just like his lovely wife did on their wedding day. Dixon was waiting with the carriage outside. Mr Hale helped her into the carriage.

"Miss, you look just like your mother on her wedding day! Bless her soul." Dixon wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sniffed.

The carriage ride was quiet as everyone was lost in their own nostalgic thoughts. They arrived at the church. Margaret felt her heart in her throat as she stepped out of the carriage. A part of her wanted to run away, yet another part of her wanted to race down the aisle. She was either going to be the best day of her life, or the greatest mistake she'd ever make.

She still had fifteen minutes to spare before the wedding, so she quietly headed to the small garden next to the church. She thought she was ready for this, yet maybe she should have waited for a few more months. The look of longing and isolation in Mr Thornton's eyes was what made her push for a short engagement, an indecently short engagement.

She heard leaves crunching as a person approached the bench she was sitting on "Margaret!" It was Mr Thornton, John. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked as he sat next to her. His face was solemn, yet she could see how his hands were shaking as he buttoned and unbuttoned his coat. It was his nervous tick.

"No second thoughts, just nerves. I'm... I am afraid." She held his gaze as she spoke, her voice as soft as the petals of a rose "We will be bound for life soon, and I don't know how to act like a wife. I don't have anyone I can ask..." She blushed as she continued "I don't even know the duties of a bride in the bedroom."

John reached out to take her hand "we will learn together. I too haven't had a male figure to learn from and I have never had the time nor the inclination for an affair. I will not force any 'duties' on you Margaret. I don't wish for a reluctant bride."

After a moment of silence, she smiled "Let's get married" she helped him up by the hand that was still in his possession. The relief John felt was monumental.

They walked back to the entrance of the church, where John handed her over to her father, and walked back up the aisle to take his position.

The rest of the wedding was spent in a dreamlike haze, as neither John nor Margaret were aware of anything but each other's presence. For them, their vows were what happened in the garden. The crux of their marriage would be honesty and communication.

The reception was over before they even realised that it had begun. Both the bride and the groom were nervous, yet strangely exhilarated. They bid their guests farewell after all the drinks had been toasted and all the well-wishers had spoken. Mr Bell and Mr Hale seemed a bit teary as Margaret and John boarded their carriage.

John was so happy, he could fly away. He felt lighter than ever. He was holding her hand, so soft in his rough callous palms. In that moment, he felt gentle. He'd already known that he could never hurt her, but at that point he knew that she had all the power in their relationship. He may be the man of the house, but she was the queen of his heart. His wife. His responsibility was no longer just to himself, his mother and sister. He was now a husband. He couldn't be happier about it.

Before the couple could exchange words, they were home. John helped Margaret out of the carriage, and before she could take another step, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Margaret's delighted laughter making him feel ten feet tall.

They had the house to themselves since his mother had decided that her and Fanny would be in the way of their celebrations and had decided to take a holiday for a week. They were going to London, against mother's wishes and to John's amusement.

The servants greeted their new Mistress and were dismissed for the night. Feeling a bit shy, John led his new wife up the stairs to his chambers. He didn't want to spend a single night away for her, so he'd decided against preparing the adjoining room for her to his mother's disapproval. He was now wondering if Margaret would find that improper. Maybe he should have asked her... But how does one approach such an issue before being wed? His mind was going around in circles by the time they'd reached the top of the stairs.

With his arm around her waist, he opened the door. She walked in before him with all the grace of a swan. Her elegant neck exposed to his hungry eyes. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. The quiet thud startling them both. Unable to control himself, he lunged forward and pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands went to her hair to begin the busy task of removing all the pins. She lay a hand on his cheek and he pulled back to gaze into her eyes. She was nervous.

He looked down to realise that her gown was at their feet and she was standing in front of him with only her undergarments on. He picked her up, carried her to the bed and lay her down. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with Margaret," he whispered and stepped back, "this is your home now. If you're not ready, we can just go to sleep, and if you're uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you, I'll make other arrangements."

She stood up then, walked to him and pulled him down so she could look into his eyes "I wouldn't have agreed to marriage if I was uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a bed with you. Now stop being dramatic and finish what you started." She blushed as she spoke.

"Yes ma'am" John laughed.

A/N: I hope this is still within character… I tried making them shyer, but they wouldn't cooperate. I don't feel comfortable with this chapter… feels unfinished somehow, but I'm posting it anyway.

Anyone in the food industry on here? I'm studying food science, just wanted to ask some questions…


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

John couldn't sleep. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, this dream would end and he would wake - alone and wifeless. His wife was sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angle in the moonlight that flowed the room. It seemed that even celestial bodies couldn't help but want to touch her. She shifted as if to turn away, but John pulled her closer, delighted in the feeling of his bare skin grazing hers. She snuggled closer to him and sighed. This is what contentment feels like, he thought.

He wondered if she'd blush in the morning, waking up in his arms. He held her closer as he exhaled. He was supposed to have eased her into their marital relations, yet she was the one who tried to make him feel comfortable. She was as unsure about everything as he, and yet she had opened herself to him. He was the luckiest man in the whole world.

Margaret woke up to being held in a vice grip. The iron rods surrounding her tightened further as she moved. She opened her eyes to find that the rods were actually arms, more specifically, her husband's. She moved her head to find that his eyes were open, yet he seemed to be miles away.

"John, why are you awake still?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep

He gazed down at her lying on his chest and pulled her higher, so she was snuggled into his neck. "I'm afraid this is a dream. I never want to wake up if it is."

She kissed his cheek and then moved onto his lips. She playfully bit his bottom lip. He hissed at the delicious feeling that erupted from within him. His wife giggled "see it's not a dream". He hoped she would prove all her points in the future like this.

Her hand ran through his chest hair, up his neck and through this hair "Go to sleep, husband. We have a long day tomorrow." Her legs were tangled in his. She pulled apart the hands holding her hostage, and took his left hand in her hands and bought it to her lips, peppering the ring with kisses. She fell back asleep with his hand firmly in her grasp, and he followed her soon, finally at peace now that his dreams were now real.

A/N: Just a short update… my muse wouldn't let me rest. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll continue with more soon. Now that I have the marriage out of the way I can finally add the complication! Yay! You'll enjoy it, don't worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Margaret was idly wondering why there was an elephant on top of her. She opened her eyes to find that the master of Marlborough Mills was endearing in his sleep. His face was buried in her breasts, she noted with a blush. Since the sun was already shining through, they must have slept in. She ran her fingers through his hair and called out his name to rouse him.

He sleepily opened his eyes and then closed them again. He pulled the blanket up to cover his face. "John!" Margaret laughed, he seemed intent on going back to sleep "Don't you need to go to work?" She felt his hot breath as he shifted his face once again.

He playfully nibbled on her nipples making her moan. Her arms came around him as she encouraged his attentions. It was another hour before they left the bed.

John had taken the week off so that he could spend some time with his bride. They sat down for breakfast together, quietly talking about the day ahead. They were to host a dinner when his mother and sister returned. Margaret wanted to visit her father and Mr Bell. The cook wanted to go through the menu with her and the maids were awaiting orders. Even the butler was unsure about what he was meant to be doing.

Margaret had a lot of experience with running a household as her mother had passed when she was a young girl. She angled herself away from John and started to patiently go through all the tasks the servants needed to accomplish. John was amazed at how smoothly she dealt with everyone. Even his mother after so many years of experience could not run the household as smoothly as his new bride did.

Margaret excused herself with a kiss on John's cheek relaying that she would be done within an hour and they would leave for Crampton together. John picked a book and sat reading in the living room, engrossed within the pages. Turning a page, he looked up to find that the room looked brighter, happier and homier. There was a vase of fresh flowers from the garden on the centre table. The sweet aroma made him smile. His house had become home merely by her presence.

True to her word, she was ready to go within an hour, her hair done up neatly and a bright smile on her face. Hand in hand they walked to her pre-marital home.

Mr. Bell was sitting in the study with Mr Hale. They were both lost in nostalgia as old men often are, both of them reminiscing the adventures they had as young men. Upon their arrival, Dixon greeted Margaret with an embrace as though she hadn't seen her for years. She shot John a scathing look like he was the villain of a play.

She pulled Margaret up the stairs, leaving John to trail behind. He could hear parts of their conversation. "Are you alright miss? Did he hurt you?"

Margaret soothed the servant with a kind hand "I'm perfectly happy Dixon, Mr Thornton has been very gently and caring, he would never hurt me."

Dixon huffed and opened the door to the study, giving John one last withering glare. Both men stood up as they entered. Mr Hale pulling Margaret into a fierce hug whilst Mr Bell patted John on his back. Dixon brought in a try with tea, biscuits and cake. She poured tea for everyone and handed it out. Then she cut out a hefty piece of the cake and gave it to Margaret. Cutting off any arguments on Margaret's part with a firm nod. John received the thinnest slice. Mr Bell was hiding his chuckle at the disdain on Dixon's face as she served the mill master. Even his wife stifled a smile.

Everyone dug into their cake and conversation resumed. John was amazed that he could now sit next to Margaret and have no eyebrows raise. He could feel the warmth she was emitting and he so wanted to kiss her in that moment. Her hand grazed his and he shivered, completely unable to focus on the conversation.

The party had lunch together, before separating. John loaded all of Margaret's luggage into the carriage and they rode back home together. He could finally kiss her!

They were holding hands and she lay her head on his chest. He suddenly felt wetness seep through his shirt. Alarmed, he pulled back to look at her face. "My love, are you unhappy?" The insecurity reared its ugly head as he imagined her leaving him. He didn't believe in divorce and he would fight will all he had before he'd allow that to happen. But what it- before he could continue on that miserable road, Margaret gently kissed his lips, bringing him back.

"Dixon told me that father has been sick. A Doctor was called last night. His health... I worry he won't be with us for long." John felt disgusted at himself for feeling relieved. He held her closer as she sobbed, kissing the top of her head. He had been so driven in wanting Margaret as his bride that he hadn't given a single thought to how it would affect his friend and teacher.

"I am sorry darling, in my haste to make you my wife, I didn't think about how it would affect your father."

John felt bereft as she pulled away "This is not your fault Mr Thronton. He has been deteriorating since his descent from the church. He misses mother terribly, I'm afraid he would've given up on life if he didn't have me to worry about."

Suddenly, she turned to him "Promise me you won't ever become weak if something happens to me?" Her eyes were beseeching.

John gulped "I cannot promise you that my love, you are my only purpose for living. I realise now that I was nothing but a machine before we met. Without you, I'm afraid my grief would consume me."

Margaret was suddenly terrified, her love for him was just kindling, yet here he was professing an unbearable amount of love. She had seen how much it affected her father when her mother passed away. With Fred away from home, they only had each other for company. She suspected that this was the reason for his descent, he'd lost faith in God. She didn't want John to follow in her father's footsteps. She wanted to run away and escape from all the emotion and turmoil surrounding her. She turned away from him to look out the window, unseeing of the scenery passing by.

John felt a pinch in his heart as he saw his wife turn away from him. He was so happy to finally have a life partner that he couldn't help but share every thought and emotion with her. He craved intimacy.

They were both lost in thought as they arrived home. The mansion towering over them, they walked stiffly into the house. The butler, by Margaret's order, unloaded all the baggage. The entire household was in motion as Margaret glanced around, making sure that everything was set to her taste. For a moment, the melancholy lifted from his mood as he saw the complete transformation. The air that seemed heavy before was now sweet and gentle. The heavy curtains had been exchanged for light cotton ones which let the light filter through. The furniture had been moved around and the clutter that used to lie around was put away. His home felt grand.

A/N: I know I'm horrible at regular updates, and there may be a few errors in this, but I do hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm going to try not to make this too sad. I just want to explore how their relationship would have been a little bit one sided if they'd been married earlier than in the book.

Margaret loves him at this point, but it isn't as strong as what John feels for her. Don't worry though she WILL love him like he deserved. It's just going to be a long winded road.


End file.
